Charming the Dark Heart
by Emissary of Nightmares
Summary: What happens when two teens, each with their own hidden magical ability stumble into the world of the charmers? Your guess is as good as mine. If you like the first chapter Yay, i'll post the next one, if not, Fuck off and stop reading cuz i'll post it anyway. keep negative comments to yourself, unless its constructive, then i'll pay it any mind. thanks and enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1

Prolog: There exists a world that no one can see. A world not too far from our own. A world that controls the very elements that affect our world. The elementals who lived there were at unending war with one another. Until one day, an emissary of the gods sacrificed his life to stop their fighting. All was peaceful until the day when a young girl with powers of her own accidentally crossed into the elemental world. Chapter 1: charming the normal life away. Wynn soared through the air, her long green hair blowing in the wind. She looked down at the big blue ocean below her and smiled. She rapidly descended into the blue water. She surrounded herself in a bubble of air and moved deeper down into the ocean. "Eria! Where are you?!" she called. Suddenly, a large school of fish swam past her. Wynn looked around the ocean floor, "Eria?" she called in a concerned tone. Bubbles began rising from deeper below the surface. Wynn descended deeper into the dark, cold ocean. "Where did she go?" Wynn thought. Just then, the water around her began to spiral into a whirlpool. In a panic, Wynn used her magic to shoot up and out of the powerful whirlpool and out of the ocean. She stood above the water, hovering in the air, gasping for breath and sitting out ocean water. "wh-where the hell did that come from?" she heaved. The ocean water began rising from where it once rest. It rose into a flat top, almost like a pedestal in design. Then a person began to appear from the center of it. It wasn't long before a blue-haired girl stood facing Wynn. She snickered and then she laughed. "Oh man, that was priceless." She said laughing at Wynn. "That wasn't funny Eria, you could have killed me." Wynn spat back. "But I didn't, so it's ok." Eria said cheerfully. "Anyway, wanna go mess with Hiita?" Eria asked Wynn. Wynn looked at Eria questioningly, "What did you have in mind?" Eria smiled innocently, "thunderstorm?" Wynn shook her head, "Nah." "Hiita's sunbathing." Eria informed her. "So thunderstorm it is then." Wynn agreed without hesitation. Together they disappeared, heading toward the beach. On the beach, Hiita was enjoying the sun. "Ah, it's so nice today. The sun is blazing." She said stretching. Aussa was using her earth powers to build the best sandcastle in the world. "Aussa, your sandcastle better not block my sun." Hiita said to her. "No Promises." Aussa said in her usual spaced out tone. "I wonder what the others are doing on such a nice day." Hiita said. Suddenly large, dark storm clouds began rolling overhead. "Oh hell no. Come on, it was such a nice day." Hiita complained. As they passed the sun the middle of the cover broke and a single ray of sun engulfed Hitta's chair. "Hell yeah! Nice one Lyna!" she cheered laying back down in her chair. As she closed her eyes she heard rain falling around her. She didn't care as long as it didn't block her sun. "Ready?" Eria asked Wynn from behind the clouds. "ready." She replied. Eria cast out a massive waterspout and Wynn created a powerful Jetstream to fire it like a cannon. The water shot through the opening in the clouds and drilled Hiita. "AHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" she screamed. Wynn and Eria laughed as they Hiita exploded, unleashing flames everywhere. The heat was so much that Aussa's sandcastle turned into a glass mansion. "whose bright idea was it to do that?" Hiita growled. "uh-oh." Wynn and Eria Said to each other. Hiita was so angry she sent flames shooting into the air. "time to leave." Wynn said to Eria. Eria pointed her water staff at the rushing flames and commanded the water to shoot forth. The flames and water collided and hissed as the steam descended onto the beach. "Eria you bitch." Hiita growled. "Wynn is here to." Eria said. "Traitor!" Wynn cried. "Hey Hiita, have you seen Lyna or Dharc anywhere?" Eria asked. "No not today, why?" Hiita asked. "Wanna go to the human world today?" Eria asked. "Wait, you're going to the human world?" Wynn exclaimed. "Human world? Why'd I wanna go there?" Hiita asked. "To have some fun." Eria replied. Hiita turned to Aussa, "You coming?" Aussa shook her head, "I'll stay." Hiita shrugged "Whatever, yeah I'll join you." She said. "Good lets go." Eria said before disappearing into the ocean water. "See ya there." Wynn said as she vanished. With a sigh Hiita scorched the ground in front of her. "Those two have it easy." She said as she stepped into the flames and disappeared. The sun was high in the sky as Mokoto walked to school. "Such a nice day." She thought as she walked down the street. As she got closer to the school she saw more and more of her classmates, one of whom stuck out like a sore thumb. Tenshi was farther up the street from her, his school bag slung lazily over his shoulder. She quickened her pace hoping to catch up to him and say good morning, but was stopped when she ran into someone and hit the ground. "Ah, I'm sorry." She said getting to her feet and dusting herself off. "watch where you're going next time you brat." A scratchy voice bellowed. Mokoto looked up to see one of the schools delinquents looming over her. His cigarette had ashed on his shirt and he didn't look all that happy. "I said I was sorry." Mokoto said, getting ready, in case she needed to defend herself. "Sorry ain't gonna cut it." He said raising his fist. In the blink of an eye, his fist was caught by someone behind him. "Picking on girls now? That's not all that tough now is it?" the man behind him mocked. "Tenshi." Mokoto breathed. "Morning." Tenshi said to her. "As for you." He said bending the thugs hand back, causing him to hit the ground. "Leave Mokoto alone. She's with me." Tenshi let go and turned and walked away as if nothing had happened. Mokoto followed him, "I could have taken care of it myself." She told Tenshi. He didn't respond. She waited a moment then decided to try again. "Don't think I'm ungrateful. I just didn't need your help." Again Tenshi ignored her and walked into the school. "Tenshi are you even listening to me?" Mokoto complained. "I'm listening, I'm waiting for something." Tenshi said flatly. Mokoto sighed and smiled, "Thank you for your help Yami-kun." Tenshi smiled a bit "was that so hard?" he teased. "You're a bully you know that?" she teased back. Tenshi just smiled and took his seat. As the class dragged on, the sky began to darken as clouds rolled in. "Guess it's gonna rain." Tenshi sighed. Suddenly something caught his eye. Outside the window a girl with green hair was peering in. her cloak was brown and torn at the bottom, he could tell it was old. Her presence wouldn't have bothered him had his classroom not been on the third second floor. The girl waved at him cheerfully. Tenshi looked around then back at the window. Without a word he stood up and slid the window open. "Tenshi what do you think you're doing?" The teacher asked. "I'm feeling light headed so I'm getting some fresh air." He spat back. He took his seat and glanced back at the now open window. To his surprise the girl hadn't moved, she was still there. He signaled her to come in but she shook her head. Mokoto sat in silence, watching Tenshi. "What the hell is he doing?" she thought to herself. Then, she saw it, a green haired girl outside the window. "What the? That's not possible." She thought. Then the girl pointed at Tenshi and a cool breeze rolled into the classroom. The bell rang for the end of class and Tenshi was out the door. Mokoto weaved through her fellow students to keep up with him. When she got outside Tenshi was standing there, face to face with the girl. "Who are you? He asked her. The girl looked around for another person. "Me?" she asked. Tenshi nodded. "You can see me?" she asked. "Yeah, clear as day." He stated. "This is bad, this is very bad." The girl said in a panic. "Tenshi what's wrong with her?" Mokoto couldn't help but ask. "A-another one? That's even worse, what am I gonna do?" the girl panicked. "Calm down and tell me your name." Tenshi said raising his voice. "I am Wynn. Wynn the wind charmer." She said cautiously. "Wind charmer?" Tenshi asked curiously. "I control the wind." Wynn explained. "I'm what you might call an elemental." Tenshi looked her over curiously. "interesting." Wynn blushed softly but instantly snapped out of it. "How is it that you're able to see me?" she demanded. "I'm not sure." Tenshi said with a sigh. Suddenly flames rose out of the ground and shot high into the sky. Another girl emerged from within them. She was dressed like Wynn but her hair was red and she had a sharp glare on her face. She took one look at Tenshi and Mokoto and swung her staff. Flames shot forth hurdling toward them. "Hiita don't!" Wynn cried. "Tenshi!" Mokoto screamed unleashing her dark power. Tenshi seemed to ignore everything. "Move!" Mokoto cried as she jumped in front of him and put of a barrier of dark energy. Tenshi walked past Mokoto and toward the flames on the other side of her barrier. "Tenshi what are you doing?" Mokoto shouted. Then, in that moment, a dark aura radiated off his body. "no way." Mokoto breathed. Tenshi put his hand out and the flames danced across his skin. He clenched his fist and the fire disappeared. Hiita gritted her teeth. "Hiita stop, they aren't bad people." Wynn pleaded. Tenshi smiled a bit then glanced at Mokoto. "sorry I never told you." Without a word Hiita drew up her fire staff and pointed it at Tenshi. "scorch." She hissed. "Hiita stop!" Wynn begged. Flames encircled Tenshi as Hiita cast her spell. Just as the flames began to rise above him, a stream of water doused him and the flames. Out of the sky landed a blue haired girl. "Eria, why'd you do that?" Hiita growled. "We're here for fun, not to kill innocent people." The blue haired girl told Hiita. "They can see us Eria. And they have dark power." Hiita snapped. Eria turned to Tenshi and Mokoto, "You did not see us." She told them calmly. Tenshi shook his head, "You won't get me to forget that easily." Eria walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. "Then keep our existence a secret. It could be terrible if someone were to discover us." "They aren't bad people Eria we can trust them." Wynn put in. "Give us your word." Eria asked. Tenshi nodded as did Mokoto. "Then we will be leaving now." Eria said as she disappeared into the puddle of water. Hiita disappeared in a pillar of flames but not before she growled at Tenshi. Wynn sighed, "Sorry about them." Mokoto glared at her but Tenshi just smiled, "Don't worry about it. Will we see you again?" he asked kindly. "Tenshi I don't think that's a good idea." Mokoto told him. "What makes you say that? They seem pretty nice." He said to her. "That fire girl was out to kill us." She reminded him. "If you wish to see us again, just come to our world, but make sure no one follows you there." Wynn told them. "The offer is for both of you." She said smiling at Mokoto. "I'll be sure to visit." Tenshi said turning to leave. "Tenshi, Tenshi Yamanichi." He said as he walked away. Wynn smiled as she returned to her world. "Tenshi where do you think you're going?" Mokoto called as she followed him. "I'm going to find a book at the library." He said. "Those girls can wait, you have some explaining to do." She said angrily. "I'm not the only one." He replied. "Th-that's not fair." She chocked. "How is that not fair? You could have told me and I'd have kept it a secret." He said turning and facing her. "How was I supposed to know it wouldn't scare you away?" Mokoto shouted. "I'm your friend, you should be able to trust me." He shouted back. "Then why couldn't you tell me?" she said, tears swelling in her eyes. At this, Tenshi was silent. "Why, why couldn't you tell me? If you are my friend you could have told me." She said softly, fighting back her tears. "You're right." Tenshi whispered. "I don't have a reason. I wanted to tell you, but I kept stopping myself." "That's it? That's all you can say?" Mokoto said. She turned and began walking away. "I'm leaving." She said coldly. Tenshi turned and walked into the library. Frustrated and angry, he began his search for a book, any book about elementals. Anything that would tell him how to find them. Outside, rain began to fall heavily. Tenshi looked up at the windows, "I hope she gets home safely." Lightning flashed and thunder clapped which shook the library. A single book fell off the shelf and fell open. Tenshi picked it up and looked at it. "Hmm? 'calling and elemental. To get an elemental to willingly come to you, you must possess it's familiar. This creature is attached to the soul of the elemental and once you control it, you control the elemental.' That seems pretty wicked, maybe this book is what I need." He said. Elsewhere, Mokoto was running through the rain, tears streaming down her face. "He's such an idiot. Why is he so blind?" she thought as she ran through the street. Several times she slipped but got her footing before she fell. "I wish I could make him see." She thought. In that instant, she slipped and hit the ground. She went to stand but her ankle hurt. She winced at the pain but kept trying to stand. Back in the library, Tenshi was checking out the book, when an image of Mokoto in the street flashed in his head. She was on the ground and a truck was heading right for her. "No." he breathed. He took the book and bolted out the door. He ran through the pouring rain as fast as he could. "Damn it how far did she get." He breathed looking in every direction. As he rose over the hill right before his house, he saw her, lying in the road. "Mokoto." He called. She turned her head and saw him running toward her. "Go away!" she shouted. Tenshi ignored her and knelt beside her, "Where's it hurt?" he asked. "Don't touch me. Just leave me alone." She snapped. Then, in the blink of an eye, a car flew over the hill and hydroplaned. The car slid straight for them at a dangerous speed. "Move!" Tenshi shouted. There wasn't enough time to get up. Without a second thought he used his power. He picked her up and mover her out of harm's way in a split second. The car slammed into him, sending him up and over the hood. Her rolled over the car and hit the street head first. "TENSHI!" Mokoto cried. She crawled over to him and rolled him over. Blood covered his head and trailed down his lip. "H-hey, wake up." She stammered. "Open your eyes. Don't think I'm letting you off so easily." Tears began flowing down her face as she shook Tenshi. Fighting through the pain, Mokoto got to her feet and managed to lift him up but found moving was near impossible. "Hey, are you two alright?" the driver called to mokoto. "Do we look alright to you?" she snapped. "My friend is badly hurt and I can't get him to a hospital." The driver ran over and helped her get Tenshi out of the street. "I'm sorry about your friend, I lost control and couldn't stop." He explained. Mokoto sighed. "I can't say goodbye yet. I haven't said I'm sorry." Her voice was shaking as she spoke. "You won't need to say goodbye." The man told her. "I'll get you home if you need it. An ambulance is on its way for your friend." Mokoto shook her head. "I'll make it." The driver nodded, lighting his cigarette. "Again, I'm sorry about what happened." "Couldn't be help." Mokoto said as she turned to head home. "Hey." The man called to her. "This is your friends, I think you should hold onto it." He handed Mokoto the book Tenshi had. "Thanks." She said as she turned and limped home. When she got home the storm was raging outside. She threw herself on her bed and began to cry. A loud crash of thunder shook her house and her window was thrown open. The wind rushed inside, tossing her papers everywhere. "Damn it." She cursed getting up and closing the window. She locked it and went back to her bed. She looked at the book and saw the wind had blown it open. She examined the page closely. "Charming the elements? What kind of book was he reading?" she began flipping through the pages, skimming the text and glancing at the illustrations. One chapter caught her eye and she stopped cold. The title read: From world to world, braking down the barrier to the elements. It described how to get to the world of the elementals. "Was he actually going to visit them?" she breathed. As she read she discovered that it could only be done by people with high elemental powers of their own. "I wonder." She thought. She read the incantation the book gave her and lashed out with her power. The shadows in her room began to pool into one spot on her wall. Then they broke and revealed an ocean as far as she could see. "No way." She breathed stepping closer to the otherworldly doorway. She touched the tips of her fingers to the doorway and felt the cool ocean air brush past them. She held her breath and stepped through. When she emerged she was alone on a beach. The sun was high in the sky and beating down on her. She looked around but saw no one, she was completely alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Charmed into conflict

Mokoto walked along the beach aimlessly, looking for something, anything that would tell her where she was. "Damn it, I have to find them. It's their fault anyway." She thought angrily as she continued on her way. It was a while before she came to a girl playing in the sand. She had brown hair and was dressed like the other charmer girls. "Maybe she's one of them." Mokoto thought as she approached the girl. "Why did you come here?" the girl said without even glancing at Mokoto. "I'm looking for these girls who call themselves charmers." She explained. "What do you want with us?" she asked as she built her sand castle. "So you're one of them?" Mokoto asked. The girl nodded. "My name is Aussa the earth charmer." She stated. "This girl has the personality of a rock." Mokoto thought to herself. Aussa drew up her earth staff and lifted it high into the sky. The small sand castle morphed into the largest castle Mokoto had ever seen. Aussa put her staff away and admired her creation. "Who are you looking for?" she asked. "A girl with green hair. Another with blue hair." Mokoto explained. "Wynn and Eria." Aussa said flatly. "That's their names. Are they friends of yours?" Mokoto said excited. Aussa nodded. "Was there a red-head with them?" she asked Mokoto. Mokoto nodded, "She is the psycho who attacked us." Mokoto explained to Aussa. "Hiita." Aussa stated. As if summoned, flames shot up from the ground and out of them, emerged Hiita. "You called?" she asked happily to Aussa. "Not really. I was just explaining to this girl who you were." Aussa explained. Hiita looked at the girl then instantly realized who it was. "What the hell are you doing here?" Hiita snapped drawing her fire staff. "I'm not here to fight." Mokoto explained. "Then why are you here?" she hissed. "My friend, the one who blocked your attack, he was gonna come here, but he got badly hurt. I figured the other two girls should know that." Mokoto explained. Hiita turned her back on Mokoto. Then, she spun quickly and launched a massive blast of fire toward Mokoto. Before she could even react, the ground in front of her rose up and took the blast. "Aussa, what the fuck?" Hiita shouted. "She did nothing wrong." Aussa said flatly. "She is a human. She's in our world, and what's more, she has power over darkness." Hiita snapped. "Call Wynn and Eria." Aussa instructed Hiita. "Why?" Hiita asked. "She has a message for them. Weren't you listening?" Aussa said. With a growl Hiita launched a fireball into the sky. It exploded violently, lighting up the sky. Almost instantly, the wind picked up and before them all, stood Wynn. A massive wave approached the land but just before it crashed Eria appeared and the wave died. "What's up?" the two asked simultaneously. "This girl has a message." Aussa said pointing to Mokoto. "You?! How'd you get here?" Wynn asked. "I cast a spell, but that's not important. Remember my friend who promised to visit you?" Mokoto said. Wynn and Eria nodded. "He…he's not coming, he may never come." She said softly. "Why, what happened?" Wynn blurted. "He, got hit by a car, saving me." Mokoto explained. A hush fell over the girls. "Oh-oh my." Wynn said sadly. "I-is he?" Eria asked. Mokoto just sniffled and shook her head. Everyone was silent, the only sound was the waves crashing against the shore. "Why does that matter so much to us anyway?" Hiita said breaking the silence. "Show some compassion Hiita." Eria snapped. "She's right," Wynn agreed, "This girl has had a hard time with it. We should be more sympathetic." Mokoto glared at Hiita, "It's your fault anyway." "What was that you brat!" Hiita burst out. Flames began rising from the ground around her. "I said it's your fault. We wouldn't have argued if you hadn't attacked us and forced us to use our power." Mokoto spat back. "How is that my fault?" Hiita growled. "Neither of us knew about the others power. So we argued about not telling each other. I just wish." Mokoto trailed off. Tears swelled in her eyes as she began to cry. "I never got to say I was sorry." The charmers all looked at her, sadness across their faces. Then a bright light shined down from the sky. It shimmered between everyone and a small girl with white hair descended from the sky. When her feet touched the ground the light vanished and she looked at everyone. "Lyna." Wynn breathed. "Hiya." She said cheerfully. "Why did you come?" Eria asked. "I saw everyone crowding around and got curious, so I came by." Lyna explained. "But if you're here that means that." Hiita said before being interrupted by a spire of dark energy shooting up from the ground. It hissed with wicked energy as it snaked high into the sky. "Yup, he's on his way now." Lyna said happily. The other charmers drew their staffs and backed up. They pointed the tips at the spire and waited for what was coming. The spire collapsed and a boy stood in what was once the center of the dark mass. He looked around at the girls and sighed. "Is it going to be like this every time I make an entrance?" he asked. He had brown hair and he seemed to be the same age as Lyna, perhaps a bit older. "After the last incident, you bet your ass it will." Hiita growled at him. "You're here because Lyna came, right, Dharc?" Wynn asked. Mokoto noticed her tone had dropped, all of them did. All but Hiita, her voice never did carry a kind tone, but the others did. Now though, they all seemed uneasy and alert. The boy smiled and nodded, "Nah, I came because I felt a great darkness in this area and wanted to make sure nothing was wrong." He explained. "It's her." Aussa said pointing at Mokoto. Dharc looked at Mokoto and raised an eyebrow. "Her? Really?" the girls nodded, "She is a human with dark powers." Eria explained. Dharc stepped toward Mokoto curiously, "I see." He said. Mokoto held her breath and gathered her power. Then, Dharc smiled at her. "That certainly is a great power you have." "Th-thanks." She said softly. "So," Lyna chimed in, "What brings you to our world?" "That one caused me and my friend to get into a fight. Before I could say I was sorry, he got hit by a car rescuing me." Mokoto said glaring at Hiita. "It was your own damn fault. You should have told him." She spat. "Such a tragedy." Lyna said sadly. "Yes, quite. Is he going to be ok?" Dharc asked politely. Mokoto looked at the ground tears patting against the sand, "I'm not sure." "Is there any way we can help?" Wynn offered. Instantly, Mokoto opened the book she took and flipped through the pages. She stopped and read one of the passages. "It says that if I control your familiars, I can use your power as I wish. Maybe that could do it." The charmers looked at one another then at Mokoto, "We're sorry, but we can't allow that." Eria said. "But why?" Mokoto asked. "Our familiars are our power, sort of, as long as they are free, we have full control." Wynn explained. "Should someone possess them, we would lose control of ourselves." Dharc finished. "It's a dangerous thing to do." Aussa put in. "I'm really sorry." Lyna said sadly. "pfft speak for yourself, I wouldn't want her controlling mine anyway." Hiita said bitterly. "So, there isn't a way for you to help then?" Mokoto said sniffling. "I'm afraid not." Eria said with a sigh. "I see, well then, I guess I'll head back and check on Tenshi." Mokoto sighed. She turned around and was surprised to see the portal still open. She glanced back at the charmers and smiled weakly. "Thank you for your help." With that, she stepped through and was back in her world. The portal closed and Mokoto fell to her knees and began to cry. "Tenshi," she sobbed, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't able to get help." She picked herself up and wiped her tears. She walked downstairs and walked out the door, heading for the hospital. When she arrived she went up to his room and sat in a chair beside him. "Hey." She whispered. "I met them, the charmers. They are all very nice, well, except that Hiita girl. She was mean." Mokoto leaned back and smiled sadly. "You should have been there, their world is so pretty. It's not hard to get there either. Everything is in the book you got." She gently grasped Tenshi's hand. "I'll take you when you wake up." She said sniffling. Outside the door, a figure stood listening. It moved and opened the door. Mokoto turned swiftly to see who it was. "Oh, Kano, it's just you." She breathed easy. "Yeah, I heard about what happened and thought I'd check on him." Kano said. Mokoto smiled softly, "I'm sure he'd appreciate that." Kano glanced at the book Mokoto was holding. "May I see that?" he asked. Mokoto looked at the book then at Kano. "Um, I guess, it's not really mine." She said reluctantly handing him the book. As he skimmed the pages a wicked smirk crossed his face. "I never pegged you for one that believed in the supernatural." He said stopping on one particular page. His eyes scanned the words on the page as he absorbed the information. "I, uh, thought it might be interesting." Mokoto lied. Kano closed the book and handed it back to her. "It certainly is interesting." He said with a smile. "I'll be going now. Good to see you." And with that he was gone. "That guy creeps me out." She breathed. She glanced at Tenshi and smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow." She whispered as she left for home as well.

When he arrived at home, Kano instantly logged onto his computer and looked up the book he had read from Mokoto. An online version was available for reading and he instantly opened it. "Where the hell did that page go?" he growled as he scrolled from page to page. Then, finally, he found it. The page read: Possessing the familiars, dominate the minds of the elements. Kano smiled wickedly as he read the information. He recited the incantation that was given and he felt power rushing through him.

The charmers were all talking about Mokoto and Tenshi on the beach when suddenly, they felt a strange feeling come over them. "Does anyone else feel different?" Wynn asked. "Yeah, kinda." Eria agreed. Then, in the blink of an eye, Dharc erupted with raging power. The ground shook violently, and darkness flooded the sky. When he calmed down the girl were all staring at him. "Dharc? Are you ok?" Lyna asked. Dharc looked up at the girls and the all gasped. His eyes were blank and he had no emotion on his face. "It's begun." He hissed before vanishing. "What was that about?" Hiita shouted. "Not sure, but we should warn Tenshi and Mokoto." Eria said running into the ocean. "I'm with her." Wynn said vanishing in thin air. The other charmers followed as they all went to the human world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Charm of destruction

When Tenshi woke up his head was pounding. He tried to sit up but it hurt. "What happened to me?" he thought looking around the hospital room. Then the memory of that day flashed into his mind. He leaned back and sighed. "Right, I remember now. I hope she's ok." Just then the door to his room swung open and Wynn dashed inside. "Wynn, is that you?" he asked. "Oh my, Tenshi you're awake." She cried happily. "Yeah, but, why are you here?" he asked concerned. "We may have a problem." She admitted. Suddenly, Eria fazed out of the glass in the window and joined the two, followed by Hiita and then Lyna and Aussa. "Will one of you please tell me what's going on!" he shouted. Eria crept close to him "Someone possessed Dharc's familiar." She told him. Tenshi sat up instantly, wincing in pain, but managing. "Who?" he groaned. "We don't know, but we think it's your friend." She told him. "Mokoto, no she wouldn't do that." He said flatly. "She did ask us about it instead of just doing it." Wynn pointed out. "What do you mean she asked you?" Tenshi said sharply. "Oh for god sake, she came to our world asking us to heal you." Hiita snapped. "Then after she left Dharc lost his fucking mind and now our world looks like something out of your worst nightmare." Tenshi bit his lip and looked out the window. "It's not Mokoto, it has to be someone else." At that moment the door to the room closed and everyone turned to see Mokoto standing there. "What happened?" she said, her voice shaking. "You know damn well what happened you little bitch." Hiita barked. "Hiita that's enough we don't know for sure." Wynn said stepping between Mokoto and Hiita. "She's the reason Dharc got possessed, she caused him to ruin our world." Hiita spat furiously. "I didn't possess his familiar." Mokoto said. "I left the idea alone because you all asked me to." Lyna looked into Mokoto's eyes for a split second. "She's telling the truth." "What makes you so sure?" Hiita demanded. "I can see the light of her soul. It's shining so bright." Lyna said happily. "Then who?" Aussa wondered. "Maybe someone had the book before me and Tenshi did." Mokoto suggested. "That may be possible, but why would they wait so long?" Eria asked. Mokoto looked down in disappointment, "I'm not sure." Then, out of nowhere, the lights in Tenshi's room went out. "What's going on?" Mokoto cried. "It's Dharc, he's here." Hiita growled. The lights turned back on and in the middle of all the charmers stood dark. His staff had morphed into a more demonic version of its original form. His cloak was a darker color and dark aura radiated off his body. "Shit." Hiita growled turning to fight. "Devour her." Dharc hissed. Shadows wrapped around Hiita and snaked up to her neck. "You basterd." She chocked. Dharc looked at her then he spoke. "Join." He said. "Fuck you." She spat. "Swallow her soul." He commanded. The shadows began pouring into her mouth, nose, and eyes as she screamed in agony. "Hiita!" Wynn cried. "Wynn don't it's too late now." Eria shouted. Everyone sat in silence as Hiita suffered. Just then Dharc was thrown into the wall of the room. "What the hell was that?" Eria cried. Tenshi limped across the floor and stood beside the charmers. "Get up." He growled. Instead, shadows snaked across the floor toward him. They stopped just short of his feet. Tenshi smiled. "What, that's all. I hardly exerted myself." Then Hiita let out a vicious roar and flames began to erupt all throughout the room. The flames were so intense they melted the sprinkler system. The nurse taking care of Tenshi burst through the door, "What's going on, is everyone alright?" Dharc turned and tightly gripped her neck. "Fetch me her soul." He ordered. His shadow entered the nurses' body just as it did Hiita. Then, blood began flowing from her nose and eyes, and then, she was ripped open and the shadow held a floating blue flame. Without another word he disappeared and Hiita followed. Tenshi hit the ground and Mokoto and Wynn were at his side. "Tenshi are you alright?" Mokoto asked. "I'm fine, let's get out of here." He groaned. "Grab my hand." Wynn ordered. The two grabbed hold and Wynn transported them to Tenshi's home. Eria and the other charmers followed shortly. When they arrived in the charmer's world Tenshi looked around. They stood in an open field, the wind gently blew and the grass rustled. "Wow." He said breathless. "This is new." Mokoto said. "Hiita." Aussa whispered. "First Dharc now Hiita." Eria sighed. "We have to find out who's doing this." Wynn said to Tenshi and Mokoto. Suddenly shadows fell across the field. The grass withered and died, as did the trees in the distance. "Wha-what's that?" Mokoto asked. "Dharc." Lyna hissed. The shadows engulfed them and the sun seemed to disappear. It was as if night had fallen on a moonless night. "Where is he?" Tenshi growled. "Behind you." A voice hissed in his ear. Tenshi spun around to see Dharc face to face. Without hesitation Dharc blasted Tenshi with dark magic. Tenshi was sent flying before crashing to the ground. "Dharc stop!" Lyna cried. Dharc pointed his staff at Tenshi and a spell sigil appeared on the ground around him. It expanded to massive proportions before surrounding the entire group. "Head my call." Dharc hissed. "Drown in sin and bath my enemies in blood." He chanted. "That's a cataclysmic spell!" Wynn screamed. "He shouldn't have the power for that!" Eria cried. "We have to stop him!" Lyna agreed. "Burn thy flesh and deliver thy soul. Hear my call, dark desolation." He finished. "Everyone Run!" Wynn shouted as she dashed away from the sigil. The others followed including Mokoto. "Wait!" Mokoto cried. "We can't leave Tenshi!" "it's to late to go back now." Eria told her. "But I." she was cut off by a thunderous blast that shook the ground. A lucid purple light radiate from where Dharc and Tenshi were. "What the fuck was that?" Mokoto shouted. "A cataclysm spell." Wynn said flatly. "What does that even mean?" Mokoto asked. Her answer came soon enough. The sky ripped open and black mist began flooding into the world. "He started it again." Eria cried. Lyna stepped forward, "I got it." She pointed her staff of light at the mist and began chanting what seemed like babble. Then, light ensnared the rift in the sky and held the darkness at bay. "That won't hold for long." She said turning to her friends. No sooner did she say that when Hiita appeared behind her. She shoved her hand into Lyna's back and it plunged through her chest. Blood dripped from Lyna's lip as Hiita pulled her soul out of her body. Lyna fell to the ground and Hiita smiled wickedly at the blue flame hovering above her palm. "Sink into madness and scorch the earth." She hissed to Lyna. Slowly, Lyna got to her feet. Her head hung low and her body shook violently. "Tenshi." Mokoto whispered. "We need to leave." Eria told him. Lyna raised her head and stared at them with a blank expression, "Why are you running?" she asked. "Let's go, now." Wynn ordered grabbing Tenshi and dragging him away, Mokoto, Eria, and Aussa not far behind. Lyna pointed her staff at them and sighed. "I am heaven's light. I scorch the darkness out of this world. Head my call and purify these corrupt souls. I command you! Angelic Rapture!" A massive beam of light shot from the end of her staff. It raced toward the group, completely annihilating anything it came close to. "Another cataclysmic spell? Really?" Mokoto shouted. "Out of the way!" Wynn screamed as she transported everyone out of the way. Before they realized what had happened they were already on the move again. "We can't keep this up much longer Eria." Wynn said. "What else can we do besides run?" Eria asked. "We could fight, that's a thought." Tenshi put in. "Are you out of your mind? Were you still in your coma during that whole thing?" Mokoto snapped. "She's right." Aussa said flatly. "There has to be a way to stop this." He argued. "There might be." Eria said. "What do you mean there might be?" Tenshi asked. Eria stood frozen in thought. "Eria?" Wynn called. Again Eria ignored them as she thought to herself. "Damn it Eria spit it out." Mokoto shouted. "The sword." She whispered. "You can't be serious." Wynn objected. "Do you have any better ideas Wynn?" Eria spat. Wynn looked sadly at the ground and shook her head. Eria turned to Mokoto and Tenshi, "There is a sacred sword hidden away." She explained. "It belonged to the emissary of the gods. He was the one who stopped our fighting the first time." "How'd he do that?" Tenshi asked. "He sacrificed his life to make us come to our senses." Wynn whispered. "So, what you're saying is, he rolled over dead and you all just stopped fighting." Mokoto said questioningly. "No, he fought us tooth and claw until he used all his power to stop us. The technique he used killed him." Eria explained. "We want you to try using his sword." Eria said to Tenshi. "How would a sword help us?" he asked. "It reacts to his soul, if his soul is in you it'll grant you its power." Eria explained. "And if it's not in me?" he asked. "The sword will reject you. Simple as that." She said flatly. "Eria!" Wynn exclaimed. "What?" Eria asked as if nothing was wrong. "Why is Wynn worried?" Mokoto asked angrily. Wynn turned to the two of them, "If the sword rejects him, Tenshi will die." She said flatly, glaring at Eria. "When were you gonna mention that?" Mokoto snapped. "I wasn't" She answered. "Where's the sword?" Tenshi asked. "It's hidden in a temple not too far from here." Eria said. "Let's get moving then." Tenshi said as he began walking. "Eria what the hell are you doing?" Wynn hissed. "I'm protecting our world, you should be doing the same." Eria hissed back. "But using Tenshi, you didn't even bother telling him he may die." Wynn said. "He doesn't matter, not to me." Eria said bitterly. After a while of walking through the darkened world, the temple came into sight. "That's it, that's the place." Eria said. As they approached, Lyna, Dharc, and Hiita stood waiting for them. "Shit." Eria cursed. "They knew we were coming." Mokoto growled. "I'll handle them, you go." Aussa said stepping forward. "Not alone you're not." Tenshi said to her. Aussa looked at him strangely, "Why not?" Mokoto joined them with a soft smile, "Because we're friends." She said. "I'll help to." Wynn said. "I guess this is my fight to." Eria said. Without warning, Lyna fired a cataclysm spell right toward them. "I got it." Tenshi said running out in front. He channeled his power and it radiated off his body. "Shroud the light in unending darkness." He chanted. He put his hands out and caught the ray of light, the force sent him sliding against the ground. "Tenshi!" Mokoto cried. "Wait, look!" Wynn shouted pointing at the light. Shadows began tainting the light and Tenshi began forcing it back. He walked forward, slowly forcing back the blast. "A-amazing." Wynn said breathless. With all his might, Tenshi forced the blast back at Lyna. It struck her and exploded violently. Dharc, without hesitation, cast out his dark magic. Before the magic blasts even got close to him, pillars of rock shot up from the ground. "Go." Aussa told him. "We can handle these three." Mokoto assured him. He nodded and bolted past the three possessed charmers. Hiita turned and let lose a massive sea of fire, hurdling toward Tenshi. Eria summoned her water magic and made a pillar of water shoot up to protect Tenshi. Enraged, Hiita turned her focus on Eria. Lyna got to her feet in time to dodge a blast of furious wind from Wynn. The blast sliced through the ground and dissipated. "I won't let you hurt him." Wynn growled. Lyna smiled wickedly and began mumbling to herself. Wynn didn't wait to find out why, she swung her staff and commanded the wind. "Wind Blade." She cried. The compressed blast of wind, shout out toward Lyna. "Sunflare." Lyna said looking up at Wynn. Beams of concentrated light encircled Wynn. Lyna dodged the wind blade and pointed her staff at Wynn. "Cut her to bits." The beams of light began closing in on Wynn. The beams drew closer and closer, the heat burning her legs and arms. Then, darkness swallowed her and she reappeared safely beside Mokoto. "Thanks." She breathed. "Any time." Mokoto said walking toward Lyna. Wynn saw a dark aura snake down Mokoto's arm. "What the hell is that?" she thought. Lyna launched spell after spell at Mokoto who simply struck them and forced them away from her. She broke out into a sprint channeling all her might into her next attack. Lyna chanted again and pointed her staff at Mokoto. "Aneglic rapture." She finished. The massive ray of light shout out toward Mokoto, burning everything it came close to. "You bitch, YOU WON'T STOP ME!" Mokoto yelled slamming her fist on the ground in front of her. She disappeared into the darkness just in time to avoid the blast. Lyna smiled wickedly and huffed in victory. "Why so smug little runt?" Mokoto's voice rang out. "What?" Lyna growled. Mokoto burst out of Lyna's shadow and slammed her to the ground. "This is for Tenshi." She shouted lifting Lyna up and driving her fist into the girl's stomach. She punched her in the face and ribs and anywhere she could, dark energy being expelled with each strike. She punched one last time and sent Lyna flying. Lyna lay unconscious in front of Wynn. Her face was all bloody and bruised. Aussa and Dharc were still fighting as were Hiita and Eria. Inside the temple, Tenshi walked through the dimly lit halls. It felt like he had been walking for hours in the place. Finally he came to a large room with a stone alter in the middle of it. Lodged in the alter was a sword as black as night. Tenshi could see a dark aura being emitted from the blade. He grabbed hold of it and slowly breathed outward. He pulled with all his might and the blade slide out of its resting place. "I did it!" he cheered. Suddenly the ground began to shake and a beam of darkness shout up into the sky. Everyone outside stopped and watched in awe at the sight. A shockwave shot out from the base of the pillar and sent the possessed charmers flying. The others all looked at one another, "What just happened?" Mokoto asked. Then, Tenshi appeared before them, sword in hand and a dark aura strong enough to crush bones. "I can take things from here." He said coolly. Dharc and Lyna were the first to their feet and glared at Tenshi. Without warning Tenshi dashed forward with lightning speed. He swung the sword at Dharc, who blocked it with his staff. Dark energy exploded from the collision of the two. Lyna pointed her staff at Tenshi and launched a blast of light right toward him. Tenshi vanished instantly and the blast struck Dharc, sending him to the ground, blood covering his clothes and pooling around his body. Tenshi appeared behind Lyna silently and whispered to her, "Rise in revolt. Earth Glaive." Lyna gased and spun to strike Tenshi but caught only air. Then, the ground beneath her shot upward at a razorblade point. Lyna was forced high into the air, her body pierced by the spear-like stone pillar that had shot into her back. "Where'd he learn to do that?" Mokoto asked surprised. "The emissary had control over all the elements, I guess Tenshi inherited that power." Eria said. Hiita rose and gritted her teeth angrily at Tenshi. Tenshi's expression sharpened into a cold stare as the two got ready for a showdown. Suddenly, Aussa let out a horrible scream. Everyone turned to her and horror crossed their faces. A spear made of pure light was sticking out of her chest. It sunk into her body and before long plunged right back out. On the tip of it, there was a blue flame, burning brightly. The spear returned to Lyna, who was barely standing. She sent the flame to Dharc who was still on the ground, and it seeped into his body. The ground began to quake violently and mountains began to split. Trees fell and craters formed all over the place. Aussa looked up at the group and then she vanished. Hiita took her chance and sent a wall of flames shooting up from where Tenshi stood. "TENSHI!" Mokoto cried. She went to run for him but Wynn and Eria held her back. "Let me go, I need to save him." She shouted. The flames shot back down and rest in the hand of Tenshi. "What the?" Mokoto breathed. Hiita growled in anger as Tenshi stared at her. Then, he slammed the ball of fire into the ground, "Eruption!" he shouted. The flames exploded outward, burning everything they touched. Hiita was sent flying by the blast. "We gotta get outa here." Eria shouted. The charmers grabbed Mokoto and teleported away from harm. When the flames died and the dust settled everyone looked around for Tenshi. They soon found him, standing encircled by the possessed charmers. "Tenshi!" Mokoto cried. "We have to help him." She said to the other charmers. Wynn looked at Eria and nodded. Eria sighed "I guess you're right, but what can we do?" then, a harsh sound tore through the air. Everyone turned and saw Tenshi and Hiita locked in combat. Dharc swung his staff at Tenshi while his back was turned. Tenshi spun quickly and blocked the attack. "Purify." He hissed. His plam glowed with a brilliant light. He grabbed Dharc and the light engulfed his body. When the light faded, Dharc lay on the ground smoldering. He was still alive but out cold. Then his body sunk into darkness and vanished. "Damn it, he got away." Tenshi cursed. Then, a sharp pain shot through him, bringing him to his knees. Blood oozed out from his side and onto the ground. Aussa stood before him, her eyes blank and dead locked on him. He looked up at her with a wicked scowl. A large sigil appeared on the ground, much larger then Lyna or Dharc's spell. Without even an incantation, the ground shook violently. "What's she doing?" Mokoto cried. "She's going to rip our world apart!" Eria shouted. "No way I'll let that happen." She said running out into the fray. She channeled all her power and grabbed hold of Aussa. "Leave this place." She commanded. Darkness engulfed the two girls and then they vanished, not a trace of them anywhere. Anger shot through Tenshi and he turned to Hiita and Lyna. "Be gone." He spat. The two charmers ran straight toward him, ready to fight. Tenshi shoved his sword into the ground and darkness exploded outward. "Nightmare Reckoning." He shouted. The shadow spell engulfed the two charmers as well as himself, Wynn and Eria. Leaving the charmers world devastated, they all found themselves back in the human world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Evil's awakening

After arriving in the human world, everything seemed a bit strange. Aussa and Mokoto where nowhere to be found. Hiita and Lyna had vanished and the only ones around where Eria, Wynn, and Tenshi. "Damn it." Eria spat bitterly. "We couldn't save our world." Wynn put a comforting arm around her friend, "It'll be ok, Tenshi and Mokoto will help us." She assured Eria. "Right now we have bigger problems." Tenshi said to them. "What are you talking about?" Eria asked. "The others are on the loose and Mokoto is missing. More than that, we still have no idea who is doing this." He explained. "What do you propose we do about that?" Wynn asked him. "I don't know." He replied shaking his head. "We at least need to find Mokoto." Eria said. The other two nodded and they split up almost immediately to begin their search. Eria used her power over water to look into every window in the city. Wynn shot through the city as a gust of wind. Tenshi checked every place he could think she would go. None of them found even a trace of her anywhere. "Not a damn thing. Where could she have gone?" he thought as he headed for the last place he could think to look. It was an old park that he and Mokoto use to play at when they were kids. When he arrived he stopped and almost stopped breathing. The park had been reduced to rubble and scorch marks covered the ground. Mokoto stood in the center of the mess, blood dripping off her fingertips. Her clothes were torn and stained with blood, she looked like a mess. "This place." She said to him in a low whisper. "It meant everything to me, now it's gone." Tenshi walked over to her and put his arm around her, "I'm sorry." He whispered. He felt her trembling in his arms. "They disappeared." She told him. "I fought them with all I had, but they still got away." "It's ok, we can't expect to win so soon." He said softly. "What part of this is ok?" she snapped. "There were kids here. People died here. How is any of this ok to you?" Tenshi looked around and then he saw them, the bodies of children and parents alike. The sight made him sick but he had to contain it. "There's nothing we can do right now. We have to keep fighting." He said to her. Wynn and Eria showed up moments later, "There's something you need to see." They said coldly. They lead Tenshi and Mokoto to the city and to the window of a TV store. The TVs in the window were on the new and the reports were horrifying. "Thousands left dead or injured as a massive earthquake shook the city crumbling several buldings in the area." The report announced. "Also, wildfires have been tearing through the suberbs leaving countless people dead. Lastly, reports of strange murders where the victims were burned to death or impaled have been popping up throughout the city and suburbs. Citizens are advised to keep their doors and windows locked at night. That's all for the news, we will have more information when more is made available." The TVs switched off and the group stood in silence for a moment. "This is getting out of hand." Tenshi breathed. "When did you notice that? Was it when our world was destroyed, or when your world became the battlefield?" Eria spat. "Eria stop, it's not his fault." Wynn said to her. "Eria is right, you haven't been taking this seriously till now." Mokoto spat. "I'm doing the best I can." Tenshi replied bitterly. "Your best ruined our home and is going to doom yours." Eria snapped. "I have been doing a hell of a lot more then you have." He growled at Eria. "All you've done is run and hide." Wynn stepped between the two of them, "That's enough, both of you." Tenshi turned and began walking home. "I hope you're next." He muttered as he left. His words struck Eria and anger shot through her being. She shoved Wynn out of her way and shot blasts of water straight at Tenshi. The blasts struck Tenshi in the back, knocking him to the ground. Eria didn't let up, she cast her spell and a waterspout sent Tenshi sky high. The water then encircled him and sharpened into fine point bolts of water. "Freeze." Eria hissed. Her water turned to ice at her command and she sent them shooting at Tenshi. Anger swelled inside him and exploded outward. "ENOUGH!" he shouted. Flames erupted from his body and vaporized the ice. He landed back on the ground and glared at Eria before going home. The girls watched him as he left, "Should we stop him?" Wynn asked. "No, let him go." Mokoto told her. "We're better off without him anyway." Eria spat. "Well now what do we do?" Wynn asked. "We have to find the other charmers, we have to stop them." Mokoto said. "We tried that and it didn't work. We need to find the person who took over Dharc." Eria told her. "Do you realize how hard that's going to be? Isn't there a way you can detect the magic or something?" Mokoto complained. The charmers shook their heads, "No, it doesn't work like that. The only thing we can do that comes close is sense when one of us has appeared." Wynn explained. Mokoto sighed, "Well at least we have that going for us." The ground beneath their feet began to shake violently. Windows from the surrounding buildings shattered and flew toward the ground. People inside the buildings were thrown out the windows by the violent quake. "We have to do something!" Mokoto screamed. "But Aussa is on her way." Eria protested. "Forget about her for now, we need to help those people." Mokoto snapped. Eria and Wynn nodded and the three of them wasted no more time. Wynn grabbed the falling people using her wind magic and lowered them to the ground safely. Eria lashed out her abilities and blew out every window in the area. She pointed her staff high in the air and the glass turned into harmless drops of water. Mokoto, who was helpless at this point, watched as her friends saved the people. All of a sudden, spires of rock began rising up out of the ground. They ran through buildings and sent people falling to their death. "We can't do all this ourselves." Wynn called to Mokoto. "We need your help." Eria said. Mokoto lashed out her powers the best she could. She focused on saving as many people as possible, but found that it was too much for her. Then, something inside her awoke and power washed over her. She focused again, her eyes turned pitch black and shadows snaked along her skin. She pointed at the bodies in the distance that were falling to the ground. "Come." She murmured. One by one, they began appearing beside her. She realized that method was taking too long. "Swallow them all." She said. She raised her hand and as she did, a wall of darkness rose around the falling people. She closed her hand into a fist and the wall closed in on itself. Wynn and Eria watched her as she opened hundreds of portals and released the people inside. Then, it all stopped, the spires, the quake, all of it. Mokoto looked around then at her friends. "It's Aussa, she's here." Eria cried pointing at the top of one of the spires. Mokoto fixed her gaze on Aussa. "Ensnare." Mokoto whispered. Shadows snaked up the spire Aussa stood on, "Break apart." Mokoto ordered. The shadows collapsed and the spire crumbled into rubble under the force. Aussa leapt off her perch and made another spire jut out of a nearby building. She landed safely and turned to where Mokoto had stood just moments ago. Mokoto had vanished from sight only to emerge behind Aussa. She tackled Aussa and began pummeling her with vicious punches. Darkness wrapped itself around Aussa and Mokoto stood up. She motioned the darkness toward the sidewalk below and Aussa plummeted downward until she met face first with the concrete. Wynn and Eria stood by Aussa as Mokoto approached. "What do we do with her now?" Wynn asked. "Nothing, she'll just break free if we subdue her." Eria stated. "Well we can't let her go." Wynn protested. "Why not?" Mokoto asked darkly. "It'll give us a reason to kill her." "Mokoto, that's an awful thing to say. She's our friend." Wynn cried. In the midst of their argument, Aussa slowly got to her feet. "Burry them." She whispered. The ground shook violently as her spell began to work. Then, in the blink of an eye, Tenshi stood face to face with Aussa. He bashed the hilt of his sword into her head and she fell to the ground. She lay there out cold and Tenshi began walking away. "Tenshi." Mokoto whispered. "Don't bother me." He spat as he walked away. Tears swelled in Mokoto's eyes as he left. "That was rude." Eria said bitterly. Mokoto shook her head. "That's not Tenshi. Not the one I knew. The one I know would never have said that to me." "You did push him away, even when he was giving his all for us." Wynn pointed out. "We didn't need him Wynn." Eria snapped. Mokoto turned sadly, "Come on, let's find the others." Eria followed her close but Wynn waited. "I'm gonna keep an eye on Aussa." She told them. "Good idea." Eria said to her. Once they we're gone, she vanished from her post. She reappeared in Tenshi's room. "Where am i?" she though. "Wynn?" Tenshi's voice called to her. She turned around and saw him sitting on his bed. "Tenshi!" she said throwing erself on him and wrapping her arms around him. "Why are you here?" he asked. "Mokoto and Eria need you. Everyone needs you." Wynn explained. "They sure sounded like they needed me." He said sadly. "She misses you." Wynn told him. Tenshi chuckled, "It sure shows." Wynn huffed at him. "Do you really not care about us anymore?" she asked sadly. "Of course I care." He replied. "Then why aren't you out there with us?" she asked. Tenshi sighed, "Because it doesn't do us any good to fight if we can't win." Tenshi got up and looked out his window. "Hey Wynn?" he asked. "Hmm?" she responded. "You know I'm doing the best I can right?" he asked. His voice carried no weight in its tone. "Of course I know that." Wynn answered. "Good, cuz I have an idea, but it's risky." He told her. "I'm listening." She said fixing her gaze on him. "What if we showed the world that you and Eria exist? Perhaps it would lure the one who is after you all out of hiding. He might be desperate enough to try capturing you himself." Tenshi explained. Wynn thought for a moment, "And if he doesn't show up?" she asked. "Then we return to your world. Chances are that he will follow and we can at least find out who it is." Tenshi told her. Wynn nodded, "It's not a bad idea, but I have my doubts." Tenshi smiled a bit, "What's life without a bit of doubt?" Wynn nodded, "I guess you're right." she paused for a moment, "Hey Tenshi?" she whispered. "What is it Wynn?" he asked. "Does this mean you'll come back with us?" she asked in a hushed tone. Tenshi paused for a moment, thinking about how to answer her. "Yeah, I'll come back." He said after a few moments. Wynn's face lit up, "You mean it?" she asked in disbelief. Tenshi nodded with a smile. Wynn wrapped her arms around him, "Yay, I'm so glad." She cheered. "Alright, alright, I get it, you missed me. Let's go find the others already." Tenshi said trying to squirm away from Wynn's embrace. Wynn nodded and they both disappeared with a gust of wind. When they emerged from the transport spell, they stood beside Mokoto and Eria. "Where were you Wynn? We're been worried sick about you." Eria snapped. "I was busy getting the help we need." Wynn explained. "If that's true then why is he here?" Mokoto said bitterly, glancing at Tenshi. "He has a plan to draw the person who possessed our friends out of hiding."" Wynn told her. "Is that so?" Mokoto said raising an eyebrow at Tenshi. "Yeah, you're not gonna like it, but it's the best plan we have at the moment." He told her.


End file.
